Volthar
|row2 = |row3 = 628|raritycolor = thunder|Prev = |Next = }}Volthar is a sophisticated machine which can easily deceive his enemies. Because of its looks, they all expect it to come with heavy attacks, or to provide a strong protection for his allies but its trick is to control and possess them with electric charges because they can realize it's started attacking! Stats and Information link=Damage Mirror|Status Caster - Self 100% Damage Mirror: Deals a 100% of the damage back to the attacker (1 turn)Category:Status CasterCategory:Causes Damage Mirror|price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|book = |relic = |role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Samurai Soul|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Iron Body|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Confusing Orders|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 25|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 14|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Ago Oshi|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 24|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Name = Uraken Uchi|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 35|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 23|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = remove 50% stamina|Group2a Name = Enemies Deception|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 20|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Ittatsy-ryu|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 45|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 25|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Ura Tsuki|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 90|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 23|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Divide And Conquer|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 30|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3a Warmup = 1|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Dian Xue|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 35|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 1|Group3b Stamina = 20|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = remove 30% stamina|Group3c Name = Tyun Gwat|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 25|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = remove 30% stamina}} Trivia *Design is inspired by the Jaeger from the film series Pacific Rim in which mankind construct machines capable of fending off Kaiju. *Skills reference various aspects and techniques of martial arts: **Tongje - the Korean word for "control" **Ago Oshi - a strike to an opponents chin or jaw in order to throw them off balance **Uraken Uchi - a technique also called a "reverse fist strike" **Ittatsu-ryu - a school of Japanese martial art hohojutsu **Ura Tsuki - upside down fist punch to the solar plexus **Dian Xue - the "touch of death" Category:Legendary Thunder